The Memory (Part 2)
Plot in this part, the parents tell how they were a gang and were on adventures too. RC's Note (PLEASE READ) - Randy and Rosé used to appear in this fanfic, but the idea was scrapped because in my fanon the Stevens moved in Elmore a week before the events from Annoying Little Monica. Meaning that they were in Elmore for the first time there, so they and the rest of the old gang didn't meet in childhood. Transcript Narrator: Last time, the parents told how they meet. Nicole tell how she meet Richard, Agnes tell how she meet Robin and Barney tell how he meet Allison. So let's see what happen next... (shows the family play Go Fish) Cobby: (to Beckie) Beckie, have you any hearts? Beckie: (to Cobby) Go fish. (Cobby takes a card) Nicole: (comes with the album) Here's the album! Conny: Finally! Nicole: (sits on the couch and open the album) Here we were. (points to young Richard, Nicole, Robin, Agnes, Barney, Allison and Evelyn on a group foto) Oh, memories. Conny: Wait a sec! (points at young Evelyn) This gal looks like Mr. Nuttels! Barney: (chuckles) Because she's my twin sister. She was part of our gang. The gang: Was she?! Caroline: But you've said that she was a cheerlander and we know that cheerlanders are popular... Barney: Yes, they are. But Aunt Eve was an exception. Just lemme tell you. First flashback: Meeting Evelyn (flashback, Robin are in class with Agnes, Nicole, Richard and Allison, all waiting for Barney) 13 year old Richard: I wonder where Barney's. 13 year old Allison: Yeah, he should come here any sec he said. Miss Simian: OK, class. a new little girl have come to this class. Come in! 13 year old Barney: (comes with 13 year old Evelyn, who has dark chocolate hair worn in pigtails, pink deux-pieces dress and pink flats) Sorry I late, Miss Simian. Here is my twin sister Evelyn. She was a cheerleader from another school. Miss Simian: Ok, Evelyn, take a seat next Agnes. (Evelyn sits next Agnes) 13 year old Evelyn: Hi there! (Agnes looks down) My name is Evelyna Elena Alfreda Nuttels. What's yours? 13 year old Agnes: Agnes...(looks down again) 13 year old Evelyn: What a nice name. It cames from Greek and means "pure" or "holy". 13 year old Agnes: (looks at her and smiles) Whoah. Do you have knowledge about names? 13 year old Evelyn: A bit. My first name from the Norman French feminine personal name Aveline. Click here to find more about the name Evelyn. Miss Simian: Anyways, you kids will work on the project you did last week. Come on, let's go. 13 year old Evelyn: Hey Agnes, what is that? (points at Agnes project) 13 year old Agnes: It's a volcano. We must put baking powder in the volcano and some red colorants and then pour in water, so it looks like a volcanic eruptions. 13 year old Evelyn: Cool. (after class, in the hallway) 13 year old Lydia: (goes to Evelyn) Hey, you must be the new kid, right? 13 year old Evelyn: Yes... But hho are you? 13 year old Lydia: I'm Lydia Dorroy. I am the richest girl in the class. You said that you were a cheerleader in your old school. 13 year old Evelyn: Yes, I was. 13 year old Lydia: So, do you like to hang out with me after school? 13 year old Evelyn: I'd like to, but I have another plans. I'll go with my twin brother and his friends. But maybe next time. Bye! (goes away) 13 year old Lydia: (thinking) Is she with those group of morons? Well, I'll gonna show them who's da boss! (later at Nicole's and Robin's house) 13 year old Nicole: (sees Evelyn come with Barney) Hi, Evelyn! My name is Nicole and this is Richard, Allison and my siblings, Robin and Adrienne. 13 year old Evelyn: Nice to meet you! (sees Nicole's treehouse) Hey, is that your treehouse? 13 year old Nicole: Actually yes. My parents build it for me, but if you want, you can be a part of the gang. 13 year old Evelyn: Sure! 13 year old Nicole: Well, come on! (in the treehouse) 13 year old Nicole: so, now we all are friends, why cant we be a gang togheter? 13 year old Richard: great idea! 13 year old Allison: but, who gonna be the leader? 14 year old Robin: we dont need a leader. we all can be leaders. 13 year old Agnes: true, or else, we should fight who should be the leader. 13 year old Barney: anyways, now we all a gang, what shall the group name? 13 year old Evelyn: how about " the fantastic adventures"? 14 year old Robin: they who think its a good name, hands up a hand. ( all of them hands up a hand ) 14 year old Robin: OK, our gang name is now "the fantastic adventures"! ( without the knowing, Lydia is spying on them ) Lydia: ( thinking ) the fantastic adventures? more like the stupid morons. i will show them who is the boss around here! ( at the park ) References Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:The Memory Saga